


Pink Grapes

by Johzanne



Series: The Kinks We Don't Talk About [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Consensual Kink, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drugged Sex, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, Grinding, Humiliation, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Tease, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Orgasm Delay, POV Eren Yeager, Praise Kink, Prompt Fic, Safe Sane and Consensual, Seme Levi, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Slut Shaming, Somnophilia, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Uke Eren Yeager, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johzanne/pseuds/Johzanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi have a comfortable domestic setup.</p>
<p>On most days, they wake up at five and eat breakfast together before Levi goes for a jog and Eren washes the dishes. Levi takes a shower, they both get dresses and kiss goodbye before they climb into their cars - each with a cup of coffee and ready for the day.<br/>Levi works odd hours at the hospital from time to time, but on most days, Eren comes home to a home cooked meal and a barking dog. He walks Jessie around the block before sitting down to eat with Levi and chat about their day.<br/>Then they usually do the dishes together, take turns in the shower and go to bed.</p>
<p>Usually.</p>
<p>But on some days, Levi would offer Eren pink grapes and he would always say yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Grapes

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this series, I don't feel the need to warn you, but just in case:
> 
> The whole reason I wrote this story is to explore Somnophilia, also known as sleeping princess syndrome and sleeping beauty syndrome, a paraphilia in which an individual becomes sexually aroused by someone who is unconscious or by the idea of being sexually (ab)used while unconscious or sleeping.  
> If you are worried, it is consensual in this story and Eren willingly takes a drug to put him in a sleep-like state. 
> 
> In the end, Eren just let's Levi have his way with him, and likes it.

Eren wiggled his key a bit in the lock of his front door before he could turn the key and open it. As soon as the door opened, he took a deep breath. _'Mmh, lasagna...'_ he thought happily to himself and closed the door behind him. 

"I'm home!" He called out and heard paws scattering down the hall to greet him. The still young Rottweiler ran to his feet and tried jumping up until Eren dropped his bag and picked her up. "Hey there Big Girl! Are you ready for your walk?" Jessie barked and licked at Eren's face. He laughed. "I'll take that as a yes!" He smiled as he hugged and snuggled the dog.

"I was going to come say hi, but it looks like the dog got to you first."

Eren looked up and set Jessie down on the floor. Levi was leaning against the wall near the end of the hall and smiled at him. "You're back early." He commented and Eren shrugged, walking closer to him and wiping some slobber off of his cheek. "I decided to leave early, nothing important was happening." Levi nodded and they hugged.

"How was it at the hospital today?" Eren asked before letting him go. Levi rolled his eyes. "That same kid got a spoon stuck up his nose again."

Eren chuckled, once again imagining Levi trying to pull a spoon out of a kid's nose without actually touching the boy. It was almost as if Levi could read his mind. "Stop thinking about me pulling on spoons and walk the dog, I still need to set the table." He got the leash from one of the jacket hooks and handed it to Eren. He took it and kissed Levi's cheek. "I'll be back in ten minutes." He said after hooking the dog's collar to the leash. Levi nodded and waved him off when he walked back out the front door.

Jessie was more than ready for her 'walk', but there was a lot more strength in her than what her small size let on and already taking her for a walk was more pulling her back than actually walking. Eren could only pray that she would be properly trained to walk next to him when she's big enough to drag him down the street. Lord have mercy if she ever bites anyone, Levi would throw her out in a second and Eren would never be able to bear watching her being taken away. So far so good, she doesn't do her business in the house and doesn't chew on their shoes - which is a miracle on it's own. Jessie really is the best behaved dog Eren had ever met, she just doesn't know how to calm down when there are other dogs. They didn't walk past any other dog walkers today, so Eren's arms were luckily saved for another day. 

He rounded the last corner and was back on the street of their house. He stood still and pulled Jessie to his side. "Are you ready? Are you ready, Girl?" Jessie barked enthusiastically and jumped up and down beside him. "Then let's go! Go! Go! Go!" While still tightly gripping onto Jessie's leash, Eren started running down the sidewalk at full speed. He looked at the dog that only had to jog,  _to jog_ , to keep up with him and tried running a little bit faster until they reached the front door. 

"Good... Girl, well done..." Eren was out of breath and sat down on one of the three small steps leading up to the door. Jessie barked at the praise and jumped into Eren's lap, happily licking his cheek. He laughed a bit and rubbed her sides before pushing her off to get up and open the door. "Don't look at me like that," He told her when she gave him her best sad eyes. "You're about to get food, come on." She immediately perked up at the promise of food and ran in between Eren's legs, barking to announce their arrival. Eren could hear Levi sigh from the kitchen. "Yes, Yes, I'll give you your fucking food, for Christ's sake. Just calm down."

He lead the dog to the room with the backdoor and ignored her barking while he scooped in two scoops of puppy food into her bowl. He muttered something about dogs and slobber before closing the door. "Eren! The food's getting cold!"

"I'm here, I'm here, I'm here! We can eat!" Eren called out as he ran down the stairs to the dining room, now in more comfortable sweatpants and a t-shirt. He sat down just as Levi put down a plate for him, already with his slice of lasagna and some vegetables in it. Levi got them both a glass of water before he sat down on his spot, opposite Eren on the table. "You better like it, I spent two hours making it." Levi took a bite before adding some salt.

Eren then took a bite and hummed happily at how the flavors mixed in his mouth. "This..." He swallowed. "Is so damn good." Levi smiled a bit. "I made it specially for you." They both took another bite before Eren spoke again. "Now what did I do to deserve this special treatment?" Eren took another bite, but froze with his fork still in his mouth when he saw the way Levi was looking at him. "Nothing yet..."

Now that was an interesting way of putting it.

He knew better than to ask, but he could feel that something was coming. Levi continued casually eating his dinner, so Eren did the same. He told Levi of his day, of how he got stuck in traffic because of a truck that decided to roll over and of how he hoped he got the promotion. As always, his significant other listened, nodding every now and then and giving his opinion when necessary. In return, Eren listened to the censored version of Levi's day. It's not that he wasn't interested in the full story, but hearing about how Levi had to push his hand into someone's cut open stomach to pull something out really wasn't dinner conversation, so Levi only told him the basics of it. He told him that the kid got the spoon up his nose this time because he wanted to use it to see the reflection of the inside of his nose. He told him of three car crash victims that came into the ER today and about the old lady that was convinced she had cancer after watching a medical program. He told him about how he had to help out in the anesthesiology department.

Anesthetics.

Eren felt his heart skip a beat. 

No, he can't think about that now. He tried to keep his attention on Levi's voice and away from  _that._

 

_'He could feel Levi roll him over and push his face into the bed. Levi pulled his hips up and had to hold them with one hand because he couldn't keep them up himself._

_"You're all fucking mine tonight... And there's nothing you can do about it." Oh god he wanted to moan at his words, he wanted to moan at the rough fingers mercilessly thrusting into him, but his throat wouldn't let him._

_His broken sounds were so embarrassing, but Levi just kept going, pushing in two, then three and eventually four fingers, not even stopping when Eren's ejaculation ran down his legs. He couldn't hold back, no matter how hard he tried. He could only take what Levi didn't stop giving him._

_Completely at his mercy.'_

 

A shiver ran down his spine and he took a long, slow drink of his water. He saw Levi watch him put the glass back down. "Tell me more about this promotion..."

"Promo- Oh, yeah. The old director of the department suffered a heart attack and said that he was going to take it as a sign to retire, so he gave five of us projects to do and the person that does the best and pleases the clients gets the job. It's at least a 15% increase in salary, so everyone's fighting tooth and nail for it." Levi nodded and drank some water. "Weren't you his favorite?" Eren nodded. "I really hope that counts in my favor."

Levi smiled. "I'm sure you'll get it. Does that mean you'll be working tonight?" Eren shook his head. "Not tonight, but maybe a bit this weekend. I'm waiting for someone to finish up what I need to do the next part." Levi nodded and finished his dinner, perfectly crossing his knife and fork over the empty plate. He picked up his glass and swirled the last bit of water around before bringing it to his lips to drink. Levi is acting strange. He's just a bit too quiet, moves his hands just a bit too slow, almost like he's busy calculating, but Eren can't see the equation.

"I made us some fruit salad for desert." Levi informed him when Eren finally finished eating. He stood up and collected their plates. "You stay here and I'll bring it." Eren smiled and nodded, agreeing to stay. It was strange how Levi waited for him to agree. The silence was tense. It felt as if it tried screaming at Eren to notice something, but he couldn't... or wouldn't. Levi had to say it first.

He could hear Levi moving around in the kitchen, opening and closing the fridge, taking out two bowls, putting a spoon in each. "Are we eating fruits with cream?" He asked to chase away the silence. "Not tonight." Came Levi's reply from around the corner. "I made a honey and lemon sweet sauce that goes great with sweet fruits. I have blueberries, strawberries, pineapple bits and melon bits."

Eren hummed to himself. It all sounded very good to him. "Don't we still have those seedless red grapes you bought for making fruit salad?" If there weren't any left, it would be Eren's fault because he simply couldn't resist grapes. If there was a box of grapes in the fridge, he'd take a few every time he's in the kitchen until the box was empty. He hopes that is not the case, Levi always gets upset if Eren finishes something without telling him. He says he doesn't want to find out it's finished when he needs it. Yet again, grapes don't make too much of a difference.

"No," Eren could hear Levi's footsteps grow closer. "But we have pink grapes."

Eren stopped breathing.

Pink Grapes.

Seemingly innocent grapes with a strong drug in it. Levi had probably brought it home from work and filled the grapes while he was out with Jessie. He imagined it now, Levi mixing the anesthetic, but purposely leaving out key chemicals. It's been a long time since he's explained it to him, but he leaves out the one with the M that makes you sleep and the one with the P that numbs your nerves. The remaining chemicals then just paralyze you, leaving you unable to move or speak. He knows Levi waters it down before injecting it into the grapes and gives him little enough that he can still make small movements - just in case he needs to stop him. 

Levi placed a small bowl with five big red globe grapes down in front of him and went to sit down again. The chemicals turn the red of the grapes slightly pink. "You-You're not going to eat some salad?" Eren asked, still looking at the bowl in front of him. "I thought I'd have my desert later." Eren slowly nodded. He knew there was a real fruit salad in the kitchen, with a sweet sauce like Levi promised, but there was also this.

Now, he realized, was his chance to say no. He could casually say he doesn't feel like grapes, then Levi would bring out the real salad and their evening would go on as usual. They'd wash the dishes, take turns in the shower and go to bed.  
Now was also his chance to say yes. To eat the grapes and go lie down before they start to take effect and wait for Levi to come. Levi was looking at him. Now it made sense. Levi had been waiting for this, the moment Eren would say yes. He always says yes.

This time wasn't going to be any different.

Slowly, Eren picks up the first grape and looked at Levi as he took it into his mouth. His tongue already anticipates the bitter-sweet taste of the drug-filled fruit and he rolls it around on his tongue. He swallows. So does Levi. He puts the next one in his mouth and once again enjoys the bitter-sweet taste he's gotten used to after the number of times they've done this. He swallows. He eats the third, the fourth, finally the fifth grape. He knows he's imagining it, but his tongue already feels numb as he rolls the last one around in his mouth. The last one he swallows loudly and looks up at Levi.

He ate them.

Levi looks ready to eat him.

"Honey, you look tired." He said in a voice drenched in poison honey that didn't match the look in his eyes. "Maybe you should go to bed." Eren nodded and slowly stood up. He pushed his chair in, it felt a little heavier than usual. "I'll be up in five minutes. I just have to clean up the table." 

Eren nodded again.

Just five minuets.

Just five minutes and he'd be part of his deepest fantasy. 

The stairs up to their room felt like they just kept stretching up, but he counted - there was still just twenty four. There seemed to be an extra mile between the stairs and the bed, but he made it there. He moved up so that his head was on the pillow and closed his eyes, not even bothering to turn on the lights. Eren focused on what he could still feel. He could feel the strength slowly leave his limbs, first his feet. Then his hands lay limp by his sides. The feeling crept up his limbs into his chest until it felt like his whole body was relaxed. He ignored the part that wasn't. It reminded him that he could definitely still feel. He tried curling his hand in a fist, but his fingers just gave lazy, uncertain jerks. He opened his mouth, but his tongue felt heavy. He closed his eyes. Soon all he was left with was the distant clinking of dishes as Levi washed their plates and took care of the leftovers. 

The water stopped running.

Eren's ears strained to hear any other sounds and soon picked up the dull thudding of shoes on the carpeted stairs. The footsteps grew closer and closer until they were right by the door and kept going. Levi walked past the bedroom and into the next room. The bathroom. He knew what Levi was doing: He was stalling. He could stall all night if he wanted to, the effect of the drug lasts for hours. It was terrible. Eren couldn't move, so minutes felt like they dragged into hours and every second Levi wasn't with him his anticipation grew.

To make sure as little as possible could go wrong, Eren and Levi had decided not to try something they hadn't tried before where Eren could say stop. The first time they ever did this, Levi had helped Eren get used to it. They held hands until Levi could feel Eren's hand go limp. The rest of the evening Levi gently massaged him, rolling him over and rubbing his back, moving him again and rubbing his chest, his shoulders, his neck, everywhere. The dose he had taken was little enough that it only lasted an hour. The next time was the first time they did it while Eren was paralyzed and he was simply amazed. It was so much more than he had ever imagined.

The next time they decided to do it, Eren urged him to go rougher, to use him because that's why he found it so arousing in the first place. Levi 'properly' used him the next time and Eren was more than satisfied. He was blown away by just how good it felt to be utterly helpless, defenseless, but in the hands of someone he trusted literally with his life. He wants that rush where he realizes that he's utterly under Levi's control, unconditionally at his mercy and that he was helpless against it.

He heard the water in the room so close to him run and he realized that even now he was under Levi's control, that Levi knew exactly what he was doing to him and was doing it on purpose. There was nothing he could do but listen to the shower running and to his own excited breathing. After what felt like an eternity, the water shut off and Eren heard the hitch in his own breath. The bathroom door slowly creaked open and footsteps walked into the room. They stopped right next to the bed where Eren was laying and there was silence.

For a moment, Eren could feel Levi's eyes on him, feeling around under his clothes. He heard a soft thud, Levi's towel landing on the floor. Next he felt a hand drag itself down his chest and at the very bottom grasp his shirt. Another hand rearranged his arms above him before helping to pull the material over his head and off of him. He heard a soft thud as the shirt was carelessly dropped next to the bed. One hand came back to run through his hair and left with a little tug. The bed dipped where Levi climbed on with his knees and Eren felt himself being pulled to the middle of the bed. Levi does so with good reason, Eren always lays down on his side of the bed and one time fell off while Levi was moving him around. They had to stop, because Levi couldn't be sure if he was hurt or not and neither of them wants that happening again.

Levi positioned himself over Eren and turned his head to the side, his mouth now by Eren's ear. "I'm going to make you feel so good, Baby. I'm going to touch you in all the right places and make you feel so good." He moved his knee in between Eren's legs and pressed it against his aching shaft, slowly starting to rub him with with his knee. "Just look at how beautiful you are, spread on the bed like a present just for me." The more he talked, the more he rubbed him, pressing his knee firmly against him and going faster bit by bit. "I love every part of you, from you gorgeous eyes down to your skin, but my favorite is your legs. They're perfect and they look even better spread open for me." Eren's one leg stirred a bit and Levi smirked. "Are you trying to spread your legs for me? Do you want me to touch you more, is that it? Because I'm going to touch you all over."

God, Eren was addicted to Levi's tongue; from the words it teased him with to the licks up and down his open neck. He loved it and they were just getting started. "I'm going to touch you where you want it most, get you off a few times before I push my fingers into you." Eren made an embarrassing sound that was only half the moan he intended it to be and Levi chuckled. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? How many fingers could you take, three, four? Maybe I could fit my whole fucking hand up you ass." Another desperate sound managed to fight it's way out of Eren's throat. Now he knew Levi was definitely not going to try that, especially since they haven't tried it before, but just the idea that he could if he wanted to drove Eren insane. He was so close, holy shit, he was close. 

"And then I'm going to open you up with my cock and screw you into the mattress. Are you ready for that, Eren, it that what you want? You want me to pound your ass until you pass out." Eren's face went red when his first orgasm hit him like a wave of rocks. Levi chuckled again at the warm wetness that seeped into the material of Eren's pants. "That's so damn hot, Eren, you made a mess in your pants just from grinding like a horny teenager." He blushed more, but there's no way he could hide from Levi's eyes when the last thing covering him was stripped off and dropped somewhere to be cleaned later.

His thighs were cold where he had spilled on himself, but not for long because soon he felt a warm tongue lick it up. The tongue licked long stripes up his thighs until they were wet from spit before moving further in to lick up his shaft. Oh god! Oh god, oh god, oh god, if only he could moan. Levi's tongue was a devil on it's own in the way it licked his balls clean and traveled up to the head, lavishing every pack of skin it could reach with attention. His toes wanted to curl, his fingers wanted to tangle in Levi's hair, but Eren's body wasn't getting the message. He had no way of expressing all these amazing feelings and instead bottled them all up inside of him, feeling them build and build and build inside of him.

To his absolute horror, Levi pulled away and he couldn't feel where he was anymore. 

Eren fought to open his eyes and looked around the room until his eyes finally landed on him far to his right. Levi noticed the way Eren looked around and held up the lube for him to see. "Shh Baby, I'm just getting a few things." Levi reassured him and placed another item on the bed, out of his sight. "Now close those pretty eyes again, you should be sleeping..." Levi leaned in and softly kissed his forehead and Eren's eyes closed again. He felt Levi climb back on the bed between his legs. He bent Eren's legs so that his feet were flat on the bed and they slumped outwards when he let them go. Eren knew very well that he was now on full display and he could  _feel_ Levi's eyes devouring his most intimate parts. 

Levi wrapped his arm around Eren's hips and grunted as he lifted him. He pushed a pillow in under his hips before removing his arm. A cap clicked open and Eren knew what was coming next. The only thing other than the squirting of the gel-like fluid he could hear was Levi's heavy breathing, reminding him just how turned on he was. Without warning, a single finger pushed into Eren and moved itself in and out of him. Levi had never been a patient man, so Eren wasn't surprised when a second finger was quick to join. A light burn accompanied the second finger, but he knew that it was just the beginning and that when that itchy stinging feeling came, he'd be powerless against it. He felt Levi's middle and index finger move in him at a relatively slow pace. It was a torture in it's own, the feeling there enough to feel good, but still too far away to be satisfying in any way. 

When Levi suddenly started thrusting his fingers into him at a mile a minute, it felt fucking amazing. Normally his toes would have curled, his legs would have closed on Levi's arm, his back would have arched and his head would have pushed back into the pillow with a loud cry, but all he could do was stir his leg a bit and make some kind of keening noise. It was too much, too much and Levi only went deeper with his fingers and holy shit he was going to fucking come again, yes, yes, yes! No! Please, please, Levi put your fingers back in! Eren tried begging with all his might, crying out, saying something -  _anything! -_  but his tongue was lamed by the drug. Levi pushed three fingers into him and Eren wanted to sob at how he moved them deeper as slow as he possibly could.

His fingers only moved enough to tease Eren's already hypersensitive nerves and he couldn't even ask him for more. Out of nowhere, Levi's fingers started drilling into his prostate like a machine, kicking all of his senses into overdrive. It felt too good, it was too good, it was too much to handle - he couldn't take it. A fragment of a moan jumped from Eren's throat when his second orgasm hit him even harder than the first one, but Levi's fingers showed no sign of stopping. He continued fucking his fingers into Eren's ass and grabbed Eren by the hair. He pulled him up and crashed their lips together, tonging his unresponsive mouth until he finally,  _finally,_ pulled out his fingers. 

Levi climbed off of him and fell down on the bed next to him. "Fucking disgusting." Levi sneered at him and dragged his hand through the ejaculation on Eren's stomach. Eren's position was a little awkward, his legs laying at odd angles, but he was too out of it to care. It took him a while for him to gather himself enough to realize what Levi was doing. 

"Sh-Shit." He heard Levi grit out with the sound of a wet hand sliding faster over wet skin. Eren tried opening his eyes, tried screaming at his head to turn, but he couldn't watch how Levi was touching himself right next to him. All he could do was focus on the wet sound of his hand probably covered in Eren's seed working his shaft and listen to his irregular breathing. Nothing could stop him from imagining the scene, Levi's thighs spread a bit, his shaft sprouting from a patch of dark hair and arching towards his stomach. He could almost see how Levi's fingers tighten around himself and rapidly move up and down while his other hand rubbed that specific spot on his sac, right between his balls. 

The bed dipped again before it bounced a bit from Levi reaching for something and falling back down when he found it. The buzzing sound of something vibrating filled the silence and Eren tried turning his head with new desperation. There was only one thing besides their electric toothbrushes that vibrated and that was the Bullet Vibrator they bought on a whim when they moved in together. It was nothing more than a regular vibrator, but it was just about three inches long and half an inch wide. Only Levi really used it and Eren knows exactly what he does with it.

"O-Oh fuuuuuck..." The sound of the bullet dimmed as Levi pushed the tip of the toy in behind his balls and Eren could feel his hips stuttering against the mattress. Just one look, God please let him see! He wants to see Levi's brow crease and his mouth fall open with quiet moans, the way his hips stutter and his hands struggle to keep up with the rapid pace. Most of all he wants to see Levi come all over himself and then tend to the hardness between his own legs. 

Only when Levi does finish himself does he realize it was intentional. Levi wanted him in this state, he wanted him to absolutely crave him, yearn for him, covet his touch. Once again he is reminded how utterly under Levi's control he was and it sent tingles all through him. A wave of affection surged through him. Levi really did love him. If anything, the way he treats him now proved it. He could have just used him and dropped him to the side, uncaring whether he was comfortable or pleased, but instead he did all this. He planned everything out beforehand, thought everything through so that ultimately they both have a great time. On top of that, Eren knows that after all this is done Levi will clean him up and make sure that he isn't hurt before hugging him in his arms.

Levi's arms were around him right now, but not for the same reasons. Eren felt Levi rearrange him, putting both his arms to one side, doing the same with both of his legs and rolled him gently onto his side. Those strong hands were on him again and moved his arms above his head before turning him onto his front. He then put Eren's arms back by his sides and continued. This was another reason why Eren enjoyed doing this - he loved being manhandled, manipulated into any position or form Levi wants him in. This time Levi pushed Eren's chest into the bed and pulled his hips up. He kept his arm around Eren's middle while pushing his thighs in under him so that his own knees offered him some support and that Levi only had to support his hips with one hand instead of carrying his weight.

It's only with practice that Levi's able to position him so effortlessly, the first few times did not go as smooth. Levi nudged Eren's thighs further apart with his knees, moved away the pillow and moved closer to him. Eren felt Levi's moist warm hands grip his hips and pull him back against him. His cheek was pressed against the bedding after Levi double checked to make sure Eren wasn't in any danger of suffocating. His hands lied limp by his sides and his shaft hung heavily between his legs. 

Anticipation crawled under his skin when Levi rubbed the head of his shaft up and down the cleft of his raised ass until it finally stopped by his entrance. Levi's left thumb rubbed circles on Eren's hip while his right hand guided his shaft, rubbing the tip around and around Eren's sensitive hole. "Usually you'd be rutting back against me like a little slut, begging me to fuck you, to stuff you with my cock." He wasn't wrong; Eren wasn't a very patient man and had little to no restraint when it came to situations like these, but tonight he was powerless, his begging voice gone and his limbs limp.

He was itching, burning to do something to get Levi in him, to roll them over and fuck himself on Levi's cock, to thrust himself down on his thickness, to bounce on his lap until- "Mnngh." Levi stopped what he was doing. The silence was heavy as Eren's embarrassment grew. Then the teasing rubbing was back on his ring of muscles, nudging against it, but not yet pushing in. "Unbelievable, even now you're trying to ask for it." Levi nudged against his hole again and this time pushed the head in, moving slow until the ring tightened around the crown. 

"God, just look at how you take it. You like it, don't you? Having a cock shoved up your ass and fucked like a woman. You like being humiliated, I know it. The way you blush every time you think of it. I saw you, you were thinking about this at dinner, you slut. You probably couldn't wait for this." Levi kept shaming him while teasing him with the head only. He made small circular movements at first, pushing it against his walls, but progressed to pushing in a bit and pulling back to the head again. Every time he pushed in he gave Eren a little more and every time he just wished Levi would finally slam in to him, only to have him pull back again.

Jesus Christ he can't handle this.  

If Levi doesn't take him  _right now,_ he's going to come and he doesn't think he has it in him for a fourth round.

When Levi had slowly pushed half of his length in, he pulled back to the head a last time and pushed in until his hips met Eren's backside. Levi let out a relieved sigh and Eren screamed in his head when he finally,  _finally,_ filled him.

"God, I'm going to give it to you so hard." Once again Levi is a man of his word and when he pulled back, Eren knew it was coming right back at him as hard as promised. Both of Levi's hands settled on Eren's hips and tightened their grip before giving the first thrust. Levi pulled his hips back and pushed Eren's forward. He hovered for just a moment, letting Eren's anticipation build that little bit more before driving his hips forwards and yanking Eren's hips back onto his, thrusting in as deep as he could reach. Eren felt like screaming loud enough for the neighbors to hear, but nothing other than another goddamn broken moan managed to fight it's way out. 

It felt so fucking good and Levi just kept doing it again and again. His thrusts weren't fast, but they were deep and hard and Eren swore he could feel the entire house rocking with them. He could feel his heavy breathing push his abdomen up and down and his pulse drum against his skin, but more importantly, he could feel Levi's fingers shift a bit every time he yanked his hips back and could feel just how deep he thrust into him with every movement. 

Levi moaned. He moaned Eren's name and dug his fingers into his hips. "Eren... Holy fucking shit-t..." Hearing Levi lose himself over him was a beauty of it's own kind that served to fuel the burning feeling in him that's about to run over and spill out of him. The raven sped op his thrusts by pulling back less and driving in harder. Oh yes, yes, yes, yes! He was losing it just as much as the man behind him and couldn't even be bothered to notice the drool spilling from his mouth because it was just perfect. Nearly overwhelming, but just the perfect balance of... Of everything.

Levi slumped forwards and supported himself on his right arm next to Eren's face. He quickly positioned himself and started moving again, but all it took was one thrust to completely shatter Eren. Levi hit his prostate dead-on and to Eren it was pure ecstasy. For the third time that night Eren felt his release knock him off of his feet. He felt the warm liquid trickle down his inner thighs. Either Levi hadn't noticed or he didn't care, but he again showed no sign of slowing after Eren reached his end. He kept thrusting deep into the once again oversensitive brunette until his hips stuttered.

"F-Fuck-!" Was all he could get out before releasing inside of him. Eren felt the warm liquid spread through him and would have smiled if he could. He was utterly and thoroughly sated and more than ready to just fall asleep, dirty sheets be damned. He felt Levi pant against the back of his neck for a few moments before he pushed himself up and pulled out. His seed slowly leaked out of Eren and he took a moment to appreciate it before gently rolling Eren onto his side and his back again with a kiss on his forehead. 

Eren could see his own chest rise and fall, rise and fall with each breath he took and watched it slowly start to even out. He only noticed Levi was gone when he heard water running and waited for him to come back. "You are so beautiful..." He heard Levi breathe out before he felt a warm, unhurried cloth clean all the milky fluid off of his skin. The cloth left a cool trail in it's wake and Eren focused on the soft bite of the air to keep him awake. 

His lover left the room again to rinse out the cloth and came back with a fresh one. He started at Eren's face, carefully cleaning his brow, wiping under his chin and behind his ears. The warm cloth moved down to his chest and rubbed in a soothing circular motion. Every now and then a soft kiss and a whisper of praise would touch the skin the cloth had cleaned. So Levi worked until he reached Eren's feet and left for the bathroom a last time. 

"You were so good tonight, thank you..." 

Levi kept whispering his thanks to him while he worked, slipping underwear back on him, making sure he was comfortable and replacing the soiled bedding with new ones. Eren felt aloof, as if he were drifting and nothing could really touch him. He willed himself to stay awake, but sleep overtook him while Levi rubbed his back and trailed kisses across his broad shoulders.

The last words he heard that echoed through his dreams, were soft and simple, yet so meaningful: 

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me tell you why this story is unrealistic:  
> \- Anesthetics will have no effect on you if you digest it. You might get sick if you drink a lot of it and it tastes bad, but it won't put you out.  
> \- It's illegal to take drugs from a hospital, Levi would have been fired.  
> \- Grapes would not turn pink. I just enjoyed portraying it that way.
> 
> Let me tell you why this story is realistic:  
> \- You can leave out certain chemicals used to make anesthetics to have this effect.
> 
> I worked incredibly hard on this, I really hope it was worth reading.


End file.
